


Gotta breed'em All!

by AgentAlmandine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Incest, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pokemon Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAlmandine/pseuds/AgentAlmandine
Summary: A Collection of lewd short stories Staring my Trainer and the Various Pokémon he encounters and beds.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Post workout with Medicham!

I yawned as I laid on my back. My white gi open letting the wind flow over my toned body, my dark skin glistening from the sheen of sweat covering it. Medicham had been a real task master with today's yoga and sparring sessions. I loved Sati but Arceus help me did she get a bit zealous sometimes. I lifted my head to look at the shiny pokémon peacefully meditating, the workout didn't even phase her! Rolling my eyes I dropped my head back down slightly annoyed. As I laid there, I replayed the days activities in my head. My mind drifting to the yoga session and Sati's small flexible body. Some of the poses were really...suggestive. It made focusing and doing them myself harder, especially while trying to hide my growing wood. Speaking of wood. It had yet to go down. My eyes wandered back over to Sati and a devious idea raced across my mind. “Well, this is her fault after all... I’m sure she won't mind helping me relive some stress.” I thought smirking. 

Standing up my tired muscles protested as I stretched. Slowly and quietly I walked over to her. Shrugging my gi off completely as I did. It looked like she was deep in meditation. Not even noticing as I stood right in front of her. I chuckled as I pushed my pants down freeing my hard tool, the head already leaking pre-cum. I pet her head gently. No response. So, I then gently grabbed her top ponytail with my right hand. No response. “Man you're really in the zone huh Ti?” I hesitated slightly before poking her thick blue lips with my cock. Smearing them with my pre as I let out a soft moan. Her lips were so soft and warm, It felt amazing as I rubbed the tip of my cock over them. Gripping her topknot a little harder, I thrust forward. Her soft pillows parting, allowing me to slip into her warm wet mouth. 

“Satiiiiiii!” I hissed out in pleasure forcing myself to hold back before I shoved the whole thing down her throat. As I held her head enjoying the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around my head. I felt a small hand touch my thigh as her tongue swirled across the tip of my dick. I moaned as I jerked in surprise. Looking down I saw Sati looking up at me blankly with her dark eyes. “Heh Sorry Sati I couldn't help myself! That yoga session earlier got me really pent-up.” She rolled her eyes as she dully trilled her name around my cock. Muffling the sound but sending vibrations of pleasure through me. 

I gasped gripping her hair tightly as my tired legs shook slightly. Her grip on my thighs tightened. Pulling me deeper into her waiting mouth. Her soft lips enveloping my cock inch by inch. I placed my other hand on the wall behind us to keep steady as she easily took me down her throat. Only stopping when her thick pillows were wrapped around the base of my cock. “Fuck Sati! I love when you do that!” I moaned out as she stuck her tongue out to lick my balls. Her tongue was a bit rougher than a normal human, which made it feel all the more better as she used it to massage my cock. I slowly pulled out of her. Holding her head tightly. I fucked her face eagerly, moaning loudly each time I bottomed out making her throat bulge. To her credit Sati took it all in stride. Use to how rough I could be sometimes as she hummed and played with my cum heavy sack. 

Spit and drool ran down her thick blue lips and chin, all the way down to her flat chest. Panting heavily I felt myself getting closer with each thrust, My cock throbbing ready to release my load. “S-Sati! I’m C-close!” I shouted. Picking up the pace as she held on to me humming louder as she sucked the life out of me. It sent me over the edge as I roared out slamming my cock as deep into her waiting throat as possible. My cock throbbing hard as it shot out thick ropes of cum directly to her stomach. I help her head in place as she wrapped her arms around my waist making sure she got every drop of my hot seed. After a few seconds, I let go of her head taking a few shaky steps back. My cock leaving her warm mouth with a quiet pop. I plopped down on to my ass as we both panted trying to catch our breaths.

“T-thank you Ti. I n-needed that.” She nodded licking her lips happily as she called out her name lovingly. After a minute she scooted closer to me taking my hand in hers. Placing it on her toned thigh as she looked at me expectantly. I looked at her confused before it clicked. “Don’t worry girl you know I would never leave you hanging.” I chuckled massaging her inner thighs. She moaned her name happily spreading her legs open. 

“Now this is how you end a workout!” I smiled as snuggled into me ready for more. 


	2. Trouble with Charizard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vallis finds himself in a pickle after an demanding Charizard kidnaps him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while! Life has been hella crazy, but I hope ya'll enjoy this latest installment!

Chapter 2: Charizard

  
  
  


“Alright, time for a break!” I yelled, dropping the crate of Pokémon food down with a loud thunk. Ma had me unloading the delivery trucks with some of the Pokémon while I was visiting our day care/ranch. Stepping out of the shaded barn I stretched up to the sky yawning. “Yeah I’m sure ma wouldn't mind me taking a little meowth nap.” 

I waved at the three Machamps “Hey guys I’m taking a small break. I’ll be back to finish the load in a little. You guys should take a rest too!” The trio nodded and promptly went back to work. Ignoring me like always. “I swear those guys are workaholics...or maybe I’m just lazy? Eh, whatever.” I shrugged and made my way down the dirt road to my favorite hideout. 

I always felt so safe on the ranch and unlike the wilds I felt no need to have Sati with me at all times. So of course I let my guard down. Barely registering the flapping of large wings, nor the giant shadow speeding towards me till I was scooped up in an orange blur. I’m not afraid to admit that I screamed like a child. 

I struggled as the strong scaly arms of my captor held me securely. Looking up I found myself staring at a Charizard! “H-Hey! Put me down now!” The Pokémon simply huffed ignoring my orders as we flew to who knows where. After about five or so minutes we arrived at a small clearing near the outskirts of the daycare. The Charizard dropped me down to the ground haphazardly as they landed gracefully a few paces a head. 

“W-well you got me here. What do you want?” I asked slowly looking over my surroundings. I could try to run, but they would easily be able to run me down, and of course, I leave Sati behind when I needed her most. The Charizard simply stood there lazily looking me up and down as I stood there nervously. 

Finally, after what felt like minutes it strode forward shoving me to the ground with ease. “Ahg! H-Hey!” I hit the ground hard. Struggling to push myself back up as the wind was knocked out of me. Only for a clawed hand to push me firmly back down with a low warning growl. “A-alright I’ll just sit here.” I gasped out in a shaky voice.

Kneeling above me the Charizard hooked a clawed finger under my shirt. Slowly pulling it down tearing my shirt open with ease, and exposing my chest. My breather hitched as I felt their razor sharp claw graze my skin as they did. Not enough to cause any damage, but close enough to remind me who was in charge. Finally, they reached the top of my jeans. Leaving my lightly muscled abdomen completely exposed. 

I looked away embarrassed. I think I know what this Charizard wanted and couldn't help it as my body began to heat up in anticipation. The Charizard noticing the rising bulge in my jeans gave me a smug look of victory, and with one fluid motion. They were straddled on top of me. The weight was near crushing and the heat of their body over mine made my head spin. 

They began to grind against me, my hard cock straining against my jeans. “Y-you could have just a-asked~” I moaned out as I began to thrust my hips in time with the flame Pokémon. The Charizard leaned forward holding me closer to them as they began to lick my neck lovingly. The sensation felt divine. The texture of their tongue was rougher than what I was used to mixed in with the intense heat it gave off drove me crazy. I bucked my hips with lust against my captor. Whining as my constrained member begged to be free. This seemed to be just what they wanted. 

The Charizard gave my cheek a long slow lick before letting me go much to my dismay. “C-c’mon~ Did you bring me out here just to tease me?” I whined as they got off me, my needy body wanting more. I propped myself up on my elbows as I watched them lean against a rock. Spreading their legs wide open revealing a wet and ready slit, dripping with excitement. 

“Oh, you're a girl.” I couldn't help but be a bit surprised female Charizard’s were pretty rare to find, but I wasn't complaining. I cautiously stood up as she stared me down waiting. Quickly I unbuttoned my jeans, sighing in relief as my throbbing cock was finally set free. The Charizard gave an impatient growl. Spreading her waiting cunt open as she gave me a stern look. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” I wasted no time kneeling between her legs eager to get started myself. I couldn't help but gasp from how hot her pussy felt as I rubbed the tip of my cock along her wet slit. Causing her to moan as I brushed against her clit. 

After a few strokes I finally lined myself up with her wet hole looking up at her as I sunk myself in. The heat was almost unbearable yet it felt astonishing. I let out a loud shout of pleasure as I buried myself deeper within her. With every inch, it got hotter and hotter nearly causing me to cum from the first thrust. 

As I finally bottomed out I felt her strong scaly arms surround me as she began to lick my neck again. I held on to her tightly as I began to pull out her tight velvet box felt like it was sucking me back in making me moan as I buried my face into her flat chest. 

The Charizard whined out her name as I thrust back into her setting a nice slow pace as I tried my best not to cum with each thrust. I could feel the sweat dripping down my skin my breath growing more shallow and labored with each thrust. Our loud moans filling the air as we both neared out climax. “I-I’m so close!” I panted out looking up at her as she held me close a clawed hand running through my hair. Her own face contorted in pleasure. “C-Char! Charizard!” I felt hew pussy clamp down on me like a vice as she began to cum. Her tail wrapping around my waist, forcing me to stay inside her. 

The sudden tightness and her moans sent me over the edge as I exploded inside her waiting womb. Filling her up until my seed began to leak around my cock. Panting I nuzzled into her chest as held me in place licking my neck and cheek as I lightly humped into her slowly falling asleep in her warm embrace. 

  
  


* **A few hours later***

I groggily awake with a yawn. Nuzzling my face into the warmth I feel, as strong arms surround me. Slowly looking up my amber eyes meet the intense blue of the Charizards. “Hey that was amazing, but you didn't need to just kidnap me ya know?” She rolls her eyes at that before letting me go, and standing up. I gaze up at her towering form as she begins to shuffle off somewhere into the brush. 

Deciding not to test my luck. I quickly fix my pants and wait just in case she comes back. After a few minutes, I shrug and get up looking around cautiously before slowly making my way out of the clearing. “Guess that's that then. I wonder if Ma will believe me when I tell her what happened!” Just as I reach the edge of the clearing something hard hits the back of my head nearly making me fall over. “Ouch! What the hell!” 

I quickly turn around to find a very Annoyed Charizard staring me down. Looking down at what hit me I was surprised to find a pokeball! Confused I slowly pick it up. Noticing that it was unused. “Where did you get his?!” The Charizard simply crossed her arms and huffed at me. “D-did you want to come with me?” I asked as I held out the pokeball. A stern nod was all I needed. “You have a funny way doing things ya know that?” I said as she made her way towards me. I swear I saw the hint of a smug smirk before she tapped the pokeball. Capturing herself. 

“Ma and Vaela are not gonna believe this! Now to make my way back home.”


End file.
